1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to extraction of fuel from algae. More particularly, the invention relates to use of an ionic liquid in algae biofuel harvest and/or extraction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Biofuel Production via Microalgal Systems
On a global scale, an alternative to fossil fuels is widely accepted as being of critical importance. Fossil fuels are a limited, nonrenewable resource that are in increasingly short supply with ever increasing demand. On a national scale, the reduction of energy dependency from foreign oil is now viewed as essential to ensure the long-term security and economic stability of the United States or any industry based country. To achieve economic sustainability as well as environmental security, fuel production processes are required that are not only renewable, but also capable of sequestering the atmospheric greenhouse gas carbon dioxide. Further, nearly all of the current renewable energy sources, such as hydroelectric, solar, wind, tidal, and geothermal, target the electricity market.
However, fuels make up a much larger share of the global energy demand. Hence, development of renewable biofuels is a strategic imperative.
Biofuel production via microalgal systems (MAS) has several competitive advantages. Algae can be the source of a wide range of feedstocks for transformation into biodiesel, green diesel, ethanol, methane, Fischer-Tropsch liquids, and hydrogen. Current supplies of biodiesel from oil crops and animal fats account for approximately 0.3% of the demand for transport fuels, thus increasing biofuel production with current technology will have severe consequences on the uses of arable land and the global food supply. In contrast, biofuel from algae can take place in non-productive lands, such as deserts and oceans, and is a non-food resource. Microalgal systems are optionally implemented in conjunction with carbon dioxide producing plants for in-situ carbon sequestration, which would be highly advantageous in a carbon cap-and-trade or carbon credit economy. Additionally, microalgal systems produce nontoxic and highly biodegradable biofuels. Still further, microalgal systems are widely regarded as one of the most efficient ways of generating biofuels, having a 50-fold increase in theoretical energy yield compared to traditional crops. Microalgal systems are the only current renewable source of oil capable of meeting the global demand for transport fuels.
Patents related to the current invention are summarized here.
Bio-Fuel Extraction
M. Cooney, et. al., “Methods and Compositions for Extraction and Transesterification of Biomass Components”, U.S. patent publication no. 2009/0234146 (Sep. 17, 2009) describe methods and compositions for the direct esterification and extraction of bio-lipids and bio-oils in the production of biofuel, where the composition is an ionic liquid combined with at least one polar covalent molecule.
Dissolving Cellulose
R. Swatloski, et. al., “Dissolution and Processing of Cellulose Using Ionic Liquids”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,599 (Nov. 30, 2004) describe dissolving cellulose without requiring the use of harmful or volatile organic solvents.
Problem
There exists in the art a need to, in an energy efficient manner, release algae constituents used in the creation of energy, fuel, nutrients, drugs, and/or cosmetic components.